


Dean's Revenge

by T_J_Lexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_J_Lexx/pseuds/T_J_Lexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes into heat in the bunker and Dean just cant help himself... Omegaverse. Wincest. But how does our favorite angel feel about it? Hurt!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bed was drenched in sweat and slick. The temperature in the room had reached Sahara-like levels of heat and Sam couldn't stop rutting against the edge of the bed, trying to get some friction against his rock-hard cock.

AlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlpha…

He hadn't felt a heat this bad since he was a teenager. Being on suppressants since then meant he hadn't been in heat since then at all. He couldn't even remember how he used to deal with it before he went on the suppressants. He guessed Gadreel hadn't bothered to take them while he was wearing Sam and now his base instincts were manifesting. His head was fuzzy and his thoughts were geared toward one thing only.

Need…fuck…knot…breed…

He knew the raw smell of Alpha coming from downstairs wasn't helping but the slowly dwindling rational part of him made him stay in the bed instead of following his instincts and running to the Alpha. The heat emanating from Sam's body was becoming unbearable and he started wrenching off his clothes until his hand brushed his naked length. Shuddering from that slight touch, Sam wrapped his hand around himself and started to pump. As empty as it felt, maybe it would relieve him somewhat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had just stepped out of the shower when the overwhelming scent of ready Omega hit him and went right to his cock. A growl bursting from his lips before he got a hold of himself, he leaned against the nearest wall, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Through his mouth, of course. He really didn't need to inhale any more of Sam's pheromones. Unless they had Omega intruders in the bunker (which was near impossible), Sam was in heat. A strong one at that.

All his Alpha instincts were screaming at him to find the Omega, claim and breed him but this was Sammy, his little brother. He had fought it before, he would fight it now. Dean had heard that Omegas who come off suppressants have stronger heats than regular Omegas for a while after they stop taking them, something to do with the body being denied for so long. He now knew it was true. Sam smelled like five dripping, horny Omegas right now. He gripped the wall so hard his nails started to chip the paint.

Sam is your brother, Dean…you have to take care of him and protect him…control yourself…

But he is in pain. An unresolved heat is a terrible thing to endure. Going to him will ease his pain and you will be taking care of him.

Dean stopped his deep breathing? Did his Alpha side just talk back to him? He hadn't had sex in a while but damn. For his Alpha side to take on a whole voice of its own…

Dean shook himself. No. He would stay down here and away from Sammy. The heat wouldn't last forever and then

"Deeeeeaaaaaannnnnn…help me…please…" came a needy moan from upstairs.

The towel was discarded and Dean by his brother's door before the water could dry on his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean got to Sam's door before he flung a hand out to brace against the doorway and stop himself. But not before he saw the state his little brother was in. He hung his head and tried his breathing exercises again. Sam's pheromones were strongest in the air here so he appeared to Dean as the focal point of the image in front of him, as if the rest of the room was fuzzy and irrelevant. Sam's glorious golden body was naked and needy on the bed, his back and chest glistening with sweat and his thighs with the slick leaking so deliciously from his entrance.

For a body so muscular, Sam's body undulated with a desperate kind of grace on the bed as he tied to get some, any kind of friction. Dean's hand was on his rigid length before he even realised, squeezing up and down, imagining it was his brother clenched around him. One last cognizant thought flashed through Dean's mind.

Walk away…leave him alone…you can't do this…not to Sammy…

But primal instincts are strong. And the Alpha had been denied his due for too long.

Claim…the…Omega…Take…him…NOW…

Dean let go of the door and raised his head. His irises glowing Alpha red, he took a look at the needy creature before him. Cocking his head to a side, he walked boldly towards the bed and climbed up. Sam had just rolled onto his back. Dean grabbed Sam's thighs and pulled him down to him roughly. When Sam opened his eyes, Dean could see that he was in full heat now, as Omega gold flashed in his brother's eyes. Sam moaned and ground his hips against Dean's crotch, frantically trying to get Dean's cock into his hole.

His brother looked so hot, so impatient and needy for him…but first things first. Under the pheromones, Sam smelled like a number of things: sweat, soap, the Impala, the books in the bunker's library. But he didn't smell like Dean.And Dean needed every Alpha to know that Sam was his and his alone. Placing his hand under Sam's thigh, Dean pulled his knee up then brought Sam's leg up to rest against his shoulder. Sam's soaking entrance exposed, Dean slowly eased his forefinger in up to the knuckle.

Finally having a taste of the penetration he sought, Sam's body arched off the bed, Dean's name on his lips.

'Fuck yes…more…Dean please…'

Since he had asked so nicely, Dean slipped his middle finger in alongside it, curving them inside Sam's warmth. Now that Sam was plugged, Dean started to stroke himself above him. Realising Dean was not going to move his fingers any more inside him, Sam moaned in a whiney manner and reached for Dean. Dean silenced him with a punishing yank on his hair. It was severe enough to force Sam's head back that he was staring at his headboard and the wall behind him. Leaning down flat against his brother and whispering into his ear, Dean said

"Listen, you little bitch. I AM going to fuck you and I AM going to knot you but I am going to do it my own dam way and in my…own…fucking…time. You. Will. Submit."

Then Dean released Sam's hair and went back to stroking himself. As his strokes got harder and faster, he noticed Sam eyeing his cock hungrily. Smirking internally, he said

"You want this, don't you, Sammy?"

The Omega nodded, panting.

"Tell me how much you want it, Sam…"

"I want it…I need it so bad…"

"Tell me how you want it."

"In me…stretching me…fucking me senseless…"

Sam's slutty words were enough to push Dean over the edge. He came all over Sam's chest and abs, in long, white squirts. Dean couldn't help but be mesmerised by the contrast of Sam's tan skin and his cum. He watched it run down Sam's sides and onto the bed with satisfaction. He had marked Sam with his scent. Now on to the good stuff.

Pulling his fingers out of Sam and moving back from his body, Dean commanded Sam to roll over. Knowing he was finally going to be knotted, Sam obeyed immediately. When his brother was on all fours in front of him, his legs apart and practically begging to be fucked, Dean edged forward and placed one hand on Sam's shoulder, the other on his hip. He lined himself up with the only slightly stretched entrance. He wanted Sam to feel every second of him claiming him. Having already come once, it would be a lot of seconds.

Taking himself in hand, Dean pressed the damp head of his cock against Sam's hole and, torturously slowly, started to push inside. Sam thrust his hips back, attempting to get more of Dean inside him. At this, Dean cocked an eyebrow and stopped moving altogether. Putting pressure on Sam's shoulder, Dean forced him down into the bed so that only his hips were raised and he couldn't move.

Then Dean resumed his unhurried entrance. Once his head was inside Sam, it felt so tight and warm with slick that Dean nearly lost it right then. But he remembered that he wanted his little brother to feel as he pushed past every ring of muscle in his ass, to remember how it felt of be full of Dean's cock so no other Alpha would ever be enough after him.

Dean hit Sam's prostate just as he bottomed out. He felt the shudder of pleasure that went through his brother in his balls, as they bounced against Sam's perfect ass. Taking that as a green light, Dean pulled out almost all the way, then pushed back in. Setting a pace of long, languorous strokes, Dean soon had him and the Omega beneath him moaning in ecstasy.

'God, Dean, just like that…oh yeah…shit….

'So fucking good, Sam…oohhhh…"

The speed and intensity of Dean's strokes grew to a gruelling pace. The sound of his thighs slapping Sam's ass and Sam's own needy moans of encouragement heralded the telltale tingley pressure in his cock. When Dean's growing knot brushed his prostate, Sam came with a breathless shout, the bliss of his claiming rolling through him in waves.

Sam clenched around him and Dean gave over to the ecstasy he had been chasing. One last rough stroke into Sam and Dean's knot swelled completely, locking them together and letting him finally come. He saw stars as his juices flowed into Sam. He wasn't even sure where one of them stopped and the other started, he just knew that here, right now, he felt like he had found a part of himself he didn't even know was missing.

He and Sam hadn't been, well, him and Sam, for a while now and maybe this was why. They had been through so much, lost so many friends (some more than once) and betrayed each other too much for their relationship to ever go back to the way it was. But now it had changed. And maybe this was how it was always meant to be.

His knot locking them together, Dean collapsed on top the already-sleeping Sam and gave in to his exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dean woke up, it was around 2 in the morning. In their sleep, they had shifted position and Dean was now on his side behind Sam. They were still locked together, Sam continuing to milk Dean's knot. Being back to himself, Dean started to mentally panic.

Oh my God I just…my brother…he'll hate me for this…how do I explain…what if…he's bred from this…oh no…

Sam moved slightly, then his entire body tensed up and Dean knew he was awake. He closed his eyes and prepared for whatever litany of loathing Sam was about to unleash at him. Then Sam's body relaxed again and the man sighed.

"Cas is not going to take this well," he said, before closing his eyes, snuggling into Dean and going back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas knew what had happened as soon as he arrived at the bunker. He immediately smelled Omega heat pheromones (obviously Sam's), Dean's distinct Alpha scent and two sets of cum and sweat mixed together. All that could only mean one thing. Dean had mated with Sam.

Cas unnecessarily fixed his trenchcoat as he cast his eyes up the stairs to where he knew the lovers would be lying. He had to keep his hands busy, else they would go to his chest where a strange unpleasant feeling was taking root. Cas knew Sam was an appropriate mate for Dean.

He fiddled with his tie. His breathing had shifted slightly so the tie must have been too tight.

Their being brothers was irrelevant; it was more a social taboo than anything really harmful. After all, the ancient Egyptians had joined brother to sister for years and their civilisation had really been one to behold. The way Sam and Dean pushed each other forward and pulled each other back when necessary…they needed it. The world needed it.

Cas moved over to the long desk and began to tidy it. Sam had obviously been doing some serious research. There were papers all along the desk and even on the floor. Cas leaned over the desk to pull a sheet towards him and ended up gripping the edges of the table like they were driftwood and he was drowning. Sam and Dean were together, they loved each other, all was as it should be.

It didn't matter that Cas would have done anything to be the one in Dean's arms.

It didn't matter that seeing the twinkle in those perfect green eyes when Dean smiled made Cas feel the closest he had to Heaven since its doors had been closed to him and his kind.

It didn't matter that Sam had hurt Dean over and over, with his naivete and his arrogance and his sheer stupidity…

Cas got ahold of his breathing and straightened himself up, letting go of the desk. These thoughts were pointless. As an angel, Cas was neither Alpha, Beta nor Omega and could never give Dean what Sam could; a life mating, a child… He was foolish for ever having held out hope that Dean would ever return his feelings. For even if he had, someone would have come along one day to take Dean away. And Dean would have gone.

Cas teleported himself to the room the boys were in, keeping himself invisible. He knew he had to see it for it to be real, for him to be able to move on and past this thing with Dean. And see it he did.

They were both asleep, still locked together with Dean's knot. Dean's leg was slung over Sam's thighs while his arm rested on Sam's chest. Sam's fingers laced through Dean's, connecting them in a more tender fashion. It was a perfect picture of an Alpha comforting and protecting his Omega, even in their dreams.

Cas had existed for millions of years, since the beginning of the world. He had seen love and war, happiness and anger, betrayal and forgiveness in many forms, in just about every one actually. Nothing humans did surprised him anymore. Until he met Dean Winchester. The man's stubbornness was outmatched only by the brightness of his soul. Castiel forgot how rude of a being he was everytime he saw a glimpse of the supernova burning inside the man.

Cas was just an angel. He followed orders and did what he had to do. Simple, cut and dry, that was all there was. But then he found something, something special. Something he could only feel when he looked into Dean's eyes, a purpose, a sense of import, of belonging to something more than just the Heavenly host. Castiel knew for sure he had found what he didn't even know he was missing for over millennia in this man, that he could be whole and he could be happy. But he was wrong

Cas had seen enough. He took his leave.

A few minutes later, the rain began to fall lightly outside. The boys slept through that but the flashes of lightning pierced the sole window high on the wall, illuminating the room. Waking simultaneously, they said nothing, but manoeuvred what parts of them they could, which were stiff from too long in one position. When they were once more still and wrapped in each other's arms, Dean put his lips to Sam's neck. Kissing him softly, Dean whispered

"Did you realise…?"

"What?" replied Sam groggily.

"There's lightning but no thunder."

Chuckling softly, Sam said, "Yeah, I guess that is interesting."

Kissing from Sam's neck down to his shoulder blades, Dean said, "Mom told me once that when it rains and lightning strikes but you can't hear thunder, it's, get this, a special kind of rain."

Raising an eyebrow, Sam turned his head to look at Dean quizzically.

Dean murmured, "She said it only rains like this when angels cry."


End file.
